The Sound of the Universe
by Bad Wolf Bay 666
Summary: OS : Le Onzième Docteur se retrouve par inadvertance dans le monde parallèle de Rose. Les années ont passées, mais les souvenirs du Docteur sont toujours aussi forts, en particulier lorsqu'il croise le chemin de Rose Tyler ...


**Le son de l'Univers**

\- Saloperie de sonique ! Pourquoi tu ne fonctionnes pas sur le bois ?

Un homme plutôt jeune, vêtu d'une veste en tweed et d'un nœud de papillon rouge était adossé à une vieille porte en bois.

Le Docteur, car c'était lui, fixait son tournevis sonique d'un air mécontent, attendant presque qu'il reçoive une réponse. Ce qui évidemment, n'eut pas lieu. Le tournevis resta silencieux, sa lumière verte produisant une faible lueur. Le Docteur soupira et marmonna :

\- Il faut absolument que je change ses fonctions moi ...

Il grogna qu'utiliser les manières fortes pour ouvrir des portes ne lui plaisait pas, mais s'éloigna tout de même afin de donner plus d'ampleur à son mouvement. Il échauffa son épaule droite, et inspira avant de s'élancer pour ...

La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde royal habillé de rouge. Les deux se stoppèrent.

\- C'était ouvert ? fit l'un.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'autre en portant la main à son arme.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et marmonna :

\- Uniforme de la garde royale typique, arme à poudre, en faisant attention à l'architecture on peut voir un style vict ... Victorien ?

Le seigneur du temps s'arrêta. Style victorien, style victorien ...

\- Hum, veuillez m'excuser je suis un peu perdu, mais ... En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Le garde le fixa.

\- Venez avec moi.

Le Docteur secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire vraiement ...

Cependant, d'autres gardes arrivaient au loin et il n'avait plus vraiment trop le choix. Il se fit donc « gentiment » escorter dans les couloirs du grand manoir, sans savoir où il allait, où il était, quand il était. C'était plutôt excitant.

\- Votre Majesté ! s'exclama l'un des gardes. Justement nous souhaitions vous informer de quelque chose.

Le Docteur se tordit le coup afin de voir de quelle majesté il était question. Il perdit le sourire lorsqu'il reconnu l'identité de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. La reine Victoria. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître puisqu'il s'était régénéré depuis la dernière fois.

\- Que se passe-t-il commandant ? demanda la reine.

\- Nous avons trouvé cet homme dans la salle des archives, il tentait de sortir alors que la porte était ouverte.

\- Tentiez-vous de fuir ? fit sèchement la reine au Docteur.

Le Docteur porta une main outrée sur son torse, l'air innocent :

\- Jamais je n'oserais ! Après tout ... ça ne serait pas amusant _du tout_...!

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcil. Il savait qu'elle le reconnaîtrait grâce à cette phrase. Un peu d'action ne ferait pas de mal !

Et en effet, le visage de la reine Victoria se plissa de colère et d'indignation. Elle siffla :

\- Vous ! Je vous ai banni du pays sans aucun retour ! Comment osez-vous revenir ?

\- En réalité ... Je ne pensais pas retourner ici, il y a tellement de lieux, de périodes dans le temps à visiter que cette époque ... Bah elle pouvait bien attendre ! En quelle année sommes-nous au fait ?

\- 1886, cela fait sept ans que vous êtes venu ici ! Mais peu importe en quelle année vous êtes, Docteur, je vous ai promis la mort si jamais vous reveniez. Attrapez-le !

Le Docteur songea qu'il était franchement temps de partir et il s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée à la reine, les gardes à ses trousses.

Par Gallifrey, où avait-il garé son TARDIS ? Cette direction ? Oups, non, gardes, mauvaise idée ! L'autre direction alors.

Le Docteur cavalait à l'avant comme un fou, jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui, vérifiant que les gardes n'étaient pas trop proches.

Le voyageur du temps savait que son vaisseau était quelque part dehors, dans la cour ouest. Mais par où était la sortie ?

Il descendit des escaliers, en remonta, traversa des pièces (plusieurs fois), passa par les cuisines et fit un coucou aux cuisinières et décida que, puisqu'il y avait une baie vitrée juste là, il allait passer par ce chemin. Après tout il serait dehors comme ça. Pas besoin de sauter, le voilà à l'extérieur.

Comme il ne reconnaissait pas ce coin, il en déduit qu'il était évidemment du mauvais côté. Il reprit sa course, les gardes apparaissant dans la cuisine, au grand effroi du personnel.

Une fois du côté ouest, il aperçut le TARDIS à l'autre bout, attendant patiemment son voyageur. Le Docteur sourit mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit les gardes (qui n'avaient pas abandonné) arriver derrière lui, ainsi que la Reine Victoria apparaissant à une fenêtre et vociférant :

\- Tuez-le !

Le Docteur détala et entra juste à temps dans la cabine de police bleue avant de se faire tirer dessus. Les balles dans le dos, il avait déjà donné, et sincèrement, c'était vraiment pas agréable.

Il parcouru son TARDIS à grands pas, jeta un œil aux gardes qui continuaient à tirer sur son vaisseau et actionna le levier de mise en marche, pour n'importe quelle date, n'importe quelle planète. Mais plus ici ! Il tira la langue aux gardes, fier de lui, mais évidemment, il n'aurait pas dû.

Alors que le TARDIS commençait à disparaître, une des balles atteignit la lampe qui trônait au-dessus de la machine.

Le TARDIS fit une embardée et le Docteur tomba à terre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de crier :

\- GERONIMOOOO!

Le vaisseau continua son voyage chaotique, ballottant son passager dans tous les sens (passager qui tentait désespérément de s'accrocher aux barres de « sécurité » qui faisaient plus office de décoration), puis se se posa dans un fracas.

Le Docteur se leva, encore secoué. Où avait-il encore atterri ?

Rien ne transparaissait sur son écran de contrôle. Où était-il ...?

Il traversa prudemment son TARDIS et posa la main sur la poignée. Il l'actionna, désormais tout à fait sérieux, et ouvrit la porte.

La lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Bien, au moins il était quelque part, sur une planète, quelque chose. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la luminosité et il examina les lieux. Cela lui semblait très ... Terrien. Des routes, des parcs, des bâtiments, des immeubles, des quartiers de petites maisonnettes ... C'était même très londonien s'il en jugeait par le Big Ben qui trônait plus loin.

Un gros bourdonnement dans les airs lui fit lever la tête. Il pâlit. Car dans le ciel, ce n'étaient pas des avions qui volaient, pas d'hélicoptères, non plus. C'étaient des Zeppelins. Ils volaient dans le ciel, maîtres des airs de cette planète tellement identique à la Terre, de cette planète qui malgré tout, vivait dans son propre temps, son propre espace ... Un monde parallèle ... LE monde parallèle. SON monde.

Le Docteur, la respiration rapide, se dirigea vers le premier kiosque qu'il trouva et regarda la date du jour.

6 juin 2066. 06/06/66. Quelle ironie. Le chiffre du diable, 666. Rose voyageait avec lui lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Diable. Toutes ses croyances en avaient été bouleversées. Lui qui ramenait tout à la science, l'apparition du Diable l'avait forcé à les revoir. Sauf une. Une seule s'était révélée inébranlable : Rose. Il avait toujours cru en elle, et elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir, ses dernières paroles lui avaient été adressées, à elle.

Il soupira en déposant le journal.

2066\. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait 80 ans ... Était-elle encore en vie ? Rien que d'y penser, cela lui fit atrocement mal au cœur. Mais c'était une hypothèse à ne pas écarter, malheureusement ... Il tira de sa veste en tweed une photo pliée en deux. Dessus, il y avait Rose en plein éclat de rire, et à ses côtés, la tenant par les épaules et la couvant d'un regard protecteur, lui-même, sous sa dixième forme. Le Docteur sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point il avait les cheveux décoiffés à l'époque. Les deux voyageurs étaient à l'intérieur du TARDIS, la console étant bien reconnaissable derrière. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était Sarah-Jane qui avait pris la photo. À croire qu'elle avait prévu le coup. Elle savait que tous les compagnons finissaient par disparaître un jour. Elle avait glissé la photo dans une poche de son manteau, celle de l'intérieur qu'il n'utilisait jamais, et le Docteur ne l'avait découverte que bien plus tard, quand il s'était régénéré et avait changé de vêtements. Il avait fouillé toutes les poches et était tombé sur la photo. Il avait ressenti un immense chagrin, qu'il avait dû cacher à Amy très vite. Mais la photo était toujours restée avec lui.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son TARDIS. Il ne voulait pas savoir si Rose était morte, il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atterris dans ce monde pour la première fois, avec Rose et Mickey, le TARDIS n'avait pas été opérationnel pendant un moment. Il avait été éteint, presque mort.

Là, c'était différent. Il était toujours en vie, mais en haut, le Docteur pouvait voir une tâche sombre, essayant de se répandre comme une maladie sur le vaisseau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y arriver, et le TARDIS semblait parvenir à la contenir. Soudain, la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le Docteur s'adressa au vaisseau :

\- Il faut que je sorte c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse, mais le Docteur n'en n'avait pas besoin. Depuis que le TARDIS lui avait montré sa véritable identité, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de lui envoyer des messages. Des fois, Sexy l'emmenait dans des lieux où on avait besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui, il (ou elle, tout dépendait du point de vue : le TARDIS ou Sexy ?) lui ordonnait de sortir, afin de maximiser la rapidité des réparations et de minimiser le danger pour lui.

Il sortit donc de son vaisseau et se mit à errer dans Londres.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rose. Bien sûr, il ne savait si elle était encore vivante, et ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Car si elle l'était, il ne pourrait pas aller la voir. Cela le ferait trop souffrir. Mais si elle était décédée ... Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait en survivre. Malgré Donna, Martha ou Amy, il n'avait jamais pu oublier Rose. Et toute sa vie, il porterait le fardeau de sa perte.

En la laissant aux mains du Métacrisis, il l'avait rendue heureuse. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Elle vivait avec un double de lui-même, mais aucune Rose Tyler ne l'attendait dans son TARDIS à lui.

Il s'assit sur un banc au milieu d'un parc, au bord de la Tamise, avec au loin, vue sur le London Eye. Malgré le soleil brillant dans le soleil, il n'y avait pas tant de monde dehors. Quelques enfants jouaient dans l'aire de jeux du parc, leurs parents gardant un œil sur eux tout en discutant.

Durant quelques minutes, le Docteur resta là à contempler cette ville tellement identique à celle qui avait vu grandir Rose, celle de la Terre, la vraie.

Un couple poussant une vieille femme sur un fauteuil roulant apparut au bout de la rue et la descendit lentement. Le Docteur ne leur prêta qu'une infime attention et reporta son regard sur la Tamise. La perte des êtres l'affaiblissait tellement. D'une certaine façon, ses compagnons lui avaient brisés les cœurs. Ils disparaissaient chacun leur tour, comme une malédiction. Celle qui était coincée dans un monde parallèle, celle qui avait vécu dans l'ombre d'une autre, celle qui avait perdu la mémoire, et celle qui était bloquée dans un autre temps. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de voyager sans compagnon ... Après tant de pertes et de douleurs, de chagrin et d'adieux, n'était-il pas mieux qu'il reste à jamais seul ? Il était comme un feu destructeur : la moindre personne s'approchant de trop près de lui, se retrouvait brûlée.

À présent, le couple s'était séparé, et la femme poussait le fauteuil roulant à l'intérieur du parc, à quelque mètres seulement du Docteur. L'homme lui, s'approcha du Seigneur du Temps et demanda :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le Docteur, après un temps de surprise, acquiesça.

L'homme s'assit sans un mot. Le Docteur l'observa à la dérobée. Il devait avoir la grosse quarantaine, frisant les cinquante ans et pourtant, il possédait une grosse masse de cheveux bruns décoiffés, sans aucune note de gris. Il avait un grand nez et des yeux marrons qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Peut être avait-il vu un de ses parents la dernière fois qu'il était venu ? Peu importait. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés sur la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle était blonde et semblait avoir le même âge, même si elle n'avait également pas l'air d'être touchée par les aléas physiques de la vieillesse. Le Docteur la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'installait sur un autre banc plus proche de la Tamise. Elle positionna le fauteuil roulant de la vieille dame en direction du London Eye, de sorte que le Docteur pouvait apercevoir les cheveux blanc neige de la vieille femme attachés en deux tresses tombant sur ses épaules. La coiffure semblait en totale contradiction avec son âge. Le Docteur garda son regard fixé sur elle. Il avait une impression tellement étrange ...

La vieille femme tourna légèrement la tête et le Docteur eu le souffle coupé. Il reconnaîtrait ce menton entre milles, ce nez pointu parmi tant d'autres, ces lèvres pleines mais désormais ridées ...

Il y eut envie de dire un mot, son prénom, mais il n'y parvint pas. A la place, seul un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, le regard droit sur le London Eye, semblant perdue dans ses souvenirs ... Rose Tyler, sa Rose Tyler ...

Il eut envie de courir, de la rejoindre, de vérifier que c'était bien elle ... Il resta cloué sur le banc. À ses côtés, l'homme le regarda étrangement.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Le Docteur quitta Rose du regard, et se rendit compte que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières et bredouilla :

\- Oui oui ... Juste un souvenir douloureux ...

\- Oh, compatit l'homme avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le Docteur regardait Rose et son voisin l'autre femme.

\- Je suis Jack Smith, se présenta l'homme en tendant une main.

Le Docteur le fixa avec stupeur. Jack Smith ? Des années auparavant, il avait été certain que le Métacrisis allait prendre John Smith comme prénom. Cet homme serait-il son fils ? Et celui de Rose ? Cela expliquait pourquoi son visage lui avait paru si familier.

Il prit un autre nom et se présenta :

\- Rory Pond. Est-ce ... Votre femme et votre mère là-bas ?

Jack Smith secoua la tête et répondit :

\- C'est ma sœur jumelle, Sarah-Jane.

Le Docteur sursauta.

\- Et la personne âgée dans le fauteuil roulement est bien ma mère, enfin notre mère.

Le Docteur attendit la suite. D'après les noms des enfants, la mère était sûrement celle à laquelle il pensait.

\- Elle s'appelle Rose Smith.

Mais malgré cette quasi certitude, il eut mal, tellement mal. Sa Rose, sa belle et courageuse Rose ... Âgée, avec des cheveux blancs, des mains fripées, coincée dans un fauteuil roulant ... Sa Rose Tyler atteinte par la vieillesse, le temps ... Cela le brisait. Ses cœurs explosaient de douleur. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était encore jeune, plein d'adrénaline, d'énergie et Rose elle ... Elle était humaine. Tout simplement. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où elle vieillirait, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté grande attention. Pour lui, il était presque impossible qu'elle vieillisse, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait fait ... Il en avait cru qu'elle était une sorte d'immortelle. Mais c'était faux. Aujourd'hui elle était vieille, et un jour, elle mourra.

Le monde continuerait sa route, mais il s'arrêtera de tourner pour le Docteur.

Elle qui était si spéciale, était en fait mortelle, destinée au final à mourir. Comment le Docteur avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il était parti en gardant le souvenir d'une Rose jeune et belle. Et il la voyait désormais, tellement différente, mais à la fois tellement la même.

Il en était bouleversé.

Jack Smith n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de son chagrin car il dit :

\- À chaque fois que nous venons à Londres lui rendre visite, nous l'emmenons nous-mêmes ici. Nous lui avons proposé de venir s'installer en Écosse comme nous, dans un coin plus tranquille que Londres. Elle a farouchement refusé, prétextant qu'elle avait des attaches dans cette ville. Des attaches qu'elle ne voudrait briser en aucun cas.

Le Docteur eut un sourire nostalgique. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester. C'était à Londres qu'elle avait vécu, l'avait rencontré. Après tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Elle semble aussi particulièrement aimer cet endroit, continua Jack. Enfin, pas le parc, plutôt le London Eye, d'après ce qu'on en a déduit. Elle peut rester des heures à le fixer. Elle dit que c'est ici qu'elle a scellé sa destinée.

Et le Docteur pensa qu'elle avait raison. Il s'étaient rencontrés dans le magasin dans lequel elle travaillait, mais c'est lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie du Nestene qu'il avait eu l'idée de l'emmener avec lui. Le London Eye avait été le lieu où sa vie commençait à être tracée.

\- Que fait-elle lorsque vous n'êtes pas là ? s'enquit le Docteur.

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Elle nous assure qu'elle s'occupe beaucoup. Mais en réalité, je pense qu'elle reste dans un fauteuil, sans faire grand chose. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Rassurer les gens sur son état même quand ça ne va pas. Je me rappelle quand ma grand-mère, Jackie Tyler, est morte.

Le Docteur retînt une exclamation choquée. Jackie ...

\- Ma mère était dévastée, reprit Jack. J'étais jeune, mais je me souviens que Maman pleurait toute la journée. Puis ce fut son père, mais le coup porté fut moins violent. Ma mère a été élevée par sa propre mère pendant vingt ans, sans père. Alors évidemment, elles étaient extrêmement proches.

Le Docteur détourna le regard. Tout ces gens qu'il avait connus ... Morts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu cette douleur dans le cœur. Cette douleur spéciale lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ses amis n'étaient pas immortels et devaient mourir un jour. « Vous pouvez passer le reste de votre vie avec moi ; mais je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec vous ». C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Rose. Et maintenant qu'il ressentait toute cette douleur, cette souffrance, il aurait préféré être partout sauf ici en ce moment-même.

\- Mais Maman s'est relevée, continua Jack les yeux fixés sur sa mère, et elle a continué à se battre.

\- C'est une battante, approuva doucement le Docteur avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Elle devait être une excellente mère.

Jack rit.

\- Oh oui ! Quand nous étions jeunes, elle nous racontait des histoires sur un homme extraordinaire voyageant dans le temps et l'espace. Il était accompagné d'une personne, l'aidant dans ses aventures. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où elle tirait son imagination.

Le Docteur sourit, nostalgique.

\- Je lui ai conseillé de publier un livre sur ses histoires. Elle a répondu que ça ne serait pas bien. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais quand elle nous racontait ces aventures ... Elle avait un air tellement heureux, mais tellement triste en même temps ...

Le Docteur écoutait en silence. Il avait continué à vivre dans le cœur de Rose, dans son esprit. Ses enfants avaient hérités des prénoms de ses amis ... D'un certain côté, elle n'avait jamais abandonné son ancienne vie.

\- Puis Papa est mort ...

Le Docteur mît un temps avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Coup au cœur. Le Métacrisis, son double ... Mort ...?

\- Comment ça ? murmura-t-il.

Jack soupira en se frottant les tempes.

\- Crise cardiaque, il y a quinze ans.

Nouveau coup de couteau. John Smith était mort. Son double, l'homme qui lui était identique avant sa régénération autant physiquement que mentalement. Mort d'une crise cardiaque. Lui qui avait tant de connaissances, qui pouvait survivre à tant de dangers ... Terrassé par une crise cardiaque.

\- On n'a rien vu venir, se confia Jack. Mon père, John Smith, a été foudroyé par l'attaque. Nous n'avions rien pu faire, il était mort avant d'être arrivé à l'hôpital.

Le Docteur, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack qui sembla surpris de voir autant d'émotions dans le visage d'un inconnu.

\- Je suis désolée, fit le Docteur d'une voix brisée.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Maman s'en est terriblement voulue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, qu'elle aurait pu le sauver. Que c'était injuste ... termina-t-il sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.

À présent, les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Docteur. Des larmes de chagrin destinées à Jack et Sarah-Jane, à John ainsi qu'à Rose. Elle avait raison. C'était injuste. Elle avait tellement souffert. Elle avait suffisamment donné en douleur après sa séparation avec le Docteur, après la mort de ses parents ...

Le Docteur se rendit compte qu'il lui avait brisé la vie. En l'emmenant avec lui, il avait scellé son futur. Sa rencontre avec le Métacrisis avait été ce jour-là écrite, et donc sa mort ... Si elle était restée sur Terre, sans jamais rencontrer le Docteur, elle aurait pu avoir une belle vie. Sans danger, peut-être auprès de Mickey ?

Il lui avait détruit sa vie.

\- Après la mort de Papa, elle n'a plus jamais été la même, reprit Jack. Elle n'a plus jamais rit ou sourit de sa vie. Elle a arrêté de nous raconter les histoires de l'homme voyageant dans l'espace et le temps. Même il y a quinze ans nous adorions écouter ses récits incroyables.

Jack sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs :

\- Le Docteur et son TARDIS.

Le Docteur le regarda. Apparemment pour Jack, ce n'était que des histoires. Des histoires passionnantes, mais irréelles, inventées. Peut-être, était-ce mieux ainsi.

\- Mais elle s'est arrêtée, dit brutalement Jack. Et les histoires se sont terminées. Fini le Docteur. Fini le TARDIS. Finis les planètes, les étoiles et les extraterrestres. Ses récits sont morts quand Papa a disparu, et elle avec.

Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de pleurer, mais ce fut très difficile.

Sa Rose Tyler, sa belle Rose ...

Mais pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il ne ressentait que peines, chagrins et douleurs.

Il voulait partir ... Et rester. Partir pour échapper à la souffrance, rester pour voir une dernière fois Rose.

Quelqu'un sembla décider pour lui, car Sarah-Jane se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers eux.

Lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, il s'aperçut qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rose. Du moins elle devait lui ressembler lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, elle avait quelques rides, mais les traits de Rose étaient bel et bien là. Sarah-Jane le salua et les deux se présentèrent.

Jack expliqua brièvement à sa sœur qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux et le Docteur en profita pour se lever. Sans réfléchir, il demanda :

\- Je peux ... Je peux aller voir votre mère ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, accepta Sarah-Jane, mais je vous préviens : elle ne parle pas beaucoup et préfère regarder le London Eye.

Le Docteur leur assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et s'avança dans le parc. Les enfants qui jouaient auparavant étaient partis, ainsi que leurs parents.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sûrement une erreur. Mais ses pas décidaient à sa place et très vite, il se retrouva plus proche du fauteuil roulant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se décala sur le côté, et le visage de Rose Tyler s'offrit à lui. Elle lui prêta à peine attention et le Docteur s'installa lentement à ses côtés, là où avait été Sarah-Jane avant. Rose, malgré la vieillesse, était parfaitement reconnaissable. Il pourrait la reconnaître dans une foule. En voyant ses tresses il sait l'impression de revenir des dizaines d'années en arrière.

Le silence s'étirait, et les deux avaient le regard fixé sur le London Eye.

\- Cette roue signifie beaucoup pour moi aussi, fit le Docteur afin de débuter la conversation.

Rose lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

\- C'est mon fils qui vous en a parlé ?

\- Jack ? Effectivement.

Rose eut un regard légèrement vide et murmura :

\- Il n'a pas dû dire beaucoup de bien de moi ...

Le Docteur s'arracha à la roue et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Rose soupira et tritura ses doigts noueux sur un petit carnet bleu comme la couleur TARDIS, déjà bien rempli.

\- Mes enfants ne comprennent pas pourquoi je viens ici, chaque jour. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je dis, mais c'est très clair pour moi. Ils n'ont juste pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu.

Le Docteur ne dit rien. Parfois, il valait mieux écouter et ne rien dire. Et avec Rose c'était ce qu'il fallait faire quand elle ouvrait son cœur. Il fallait juste écouter.

Rose reprit la parole :

\- Avant tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que mon mari meurt. À partir de ce moment-là, ils en ont déduit que je délirais. Toutes ces histoires d'espaces, de planètes et d'étoiles, c'étaient juste des histoires, disaient-ils. Ils étaient assez vieux pour ne plus les entendre désormais. Ils pensent que je suis folle.

\- Mais il y a eu des attaques d'aliens ici, dit le Docteur, ils ne peuvent pas nier que vous dites la vérité !

\- Vous semblez bien informé jeune homme, répondit-elle. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques d'extraterrestres depuis soixante ans. La bataille est presque un mythe désormais, et la plupart des gens qui ont vécu la guerre contre les Daleks et les Cybermens sont morts. Le reste n'ose pas en parler. Ils sont considérés comme des fous. Vous vous rendez compte ? Pendant quarante ans, nous avons vécus en harmonie, sachant que là-haut dans le ciel, vivaient des peuples entiers. Maintenant, nous sommes retombés dans l'ignorance, l'égocentrisme de ce petit monde.

Le Docteur songea que la race humaine avait le chic de transformer tout ce qui n'était pas normal et l'oublier afin de ne pas accepter la réalité, de s'en cacher.

\- Mais vous, vous savez que c'est faux, dit-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! s'emballa-t-elle. J'ai vu des mondes différents, des peuples différents, des mœurs, des époques qui étaient différentes des miennes !

\- Je vous crois, la rassura-t-il, je vous crois.

Rose se détendit et son visage se plissa de chagrin.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Je ne voyagerai plus. J'ai fait mon temps. Mes aventures se sont arrêtées quand j'avais vingt ans. Mais j'ai continué à vivre grâce à mon mari et aussi parce que les extraterrestres avaient toujours été là. Maintenant que c'est fini c'est le vide. Et ma seule consolation est de revenir sur les lieux qui ont marqués ma vie.

Le Docteur pouvait ressentir toute la douleur de Rose, dans sa voix, sur son visage, dans ses mains qui tremblaient. Et il en souffrait terriblement.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Rose plongea son regard sur le London Eye et répondit après quelques secondes de silence :

\- Un jour, alors que je travaillais dans un magasin, j'ai rencontré un homme pas comme les autres. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Plus tard en le croisant à nouveau, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici. Nous sommes allés dans les sous-sols en dessous de la grande roue. Ce fut mon tour de lui sauver la vie. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, qu'il a, je pense, eu l'idée de me demander de l'accompagner.

\- Et vous avez accepté.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et ça a changé votre vie.

Rose sourit.

\- À tout jamais.

Un autre instant de silence. Puis :

\- Toutes nos aventures ... Je les retranscris ici, avoua Rose en tapotant son carnet. C'est ce que je fais de mes journées. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais me permet de me replonger dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai rien oublié. Tous les détails sont dans ma mémoire, comme si tout s'était passé hier ! Mes enfants pensent que je reste dans mon lit, le regard vide ... Mais c'est faux. Écrire me permet de revivre les événements, je ressuscite grâce à ça. Et j'espère qu'un jour ils sauront que tout ce que j'ai dit est la vérité.

Le Docteur posa une main sur celles de Rose. Celle-ci les fixa, perturbée.

\- Ils le sauront, assura le Docteur en la regardant.

Il retira doucement sa main, préférant ne pas aller plus loin et demanda :

\- Vous pensez encore à cet homme ? En dehors du temps où vous écrivez ?

\- J'ai pensé à lui toute ma vie. J'avais un mari formidable que je n'aurais changé pour rien au monde, mais l'homme avec qui j'ai voyagé était toujours dans mes pensées. Cela fait si longtemps ... Je me demande s'il m'a oubliée ...

\- Ne dites pas ça ! se récria le Docteur, attirant la surprise de Rose. Je veux dire ... se reprit-il. Je suis certain qu'il pense encore à vous.

Rose haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- Je ne lui en voudrais pas si ça n'était pas le cas. Il en a tant fait pour moi ... Il est tout bonnement incroyable.

Elle se tut. Cette fois, elle n'irait pas plus loin, et le silence s'installa encore.

Finalement, le Docteur demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? Cet homme qui a changé votre vie ?

\- Oh vous ne le connaissez pas, répondit Rose avec un léger sourire nostalgique. Il n'est même pas de cette planète.

\- Peu importe, dites-moi je vous en prie.

Il avait envie qu'elle le dise, qu'elle prononce son nom, qu'il l'entende de sa propre voix. Juste une dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne parte.

Rose tourna entièrement la tête vers lui cette fois.

\- Il s'appelait le Docteur.

Le Docteur savoura ce bref moment. Il savait qu'il était bientôt temps de partir. Mais il voulait faire une dernière chose avant.

\- Vous permettez ? fit-il en se levant.

Rose acquiesça et retourna à sa contemplation. Le Docteur se dirigea à grands pas vers Jack et Sarah-Jane qui se tournèrent vers lui.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez discuté, remarqua Sarah-Jane. Elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyée j'espère ?

\- Loin de là, madame, répondit le Docteur. Vous auriez un stylo à me prêter ?

Jack en tendit un et le Docteur le lui prit avant de leur tourner le dos. Il sortit la photo de Rose et de lui, et la regarda longuement. Il n'aurait plus jamais le visage de Rose avec lui, plus jamais. Mais elle serait pour toujours dans sa tête. Rose ne vivra pas éternellement, elle en avait bien plus besoin que lui. Il l'aplatit face contre un banc et inscrivit quelque chose au dos, tentant d'imiter l'écriture de sa régénération précédente.

Il rendit le stylo à Jack et leur conseilla d'une voix sévère :

\- Votre mère est loin d'être folle. Elle est intelligente, courageuse, fidèle. Elle est tout à la fois, sauf une menteuse et une folle.

Laissant les deux interloqués derrière lui, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de Rose. Il en voulait à Jack et Sarah-Jane de faire souffrir leur mère comme cela, de la prendre pour une femme en plein délire. Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle qui avait vécu tant d'aventures, qui avait sauvé tant de peuples, qui avait sauvé le Docteur lui-même ... Elle ne devait recevoir que amour et reconnaissance après ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Il se posta devant Rose et s'accroupit devant elle. Rose baissa le regard sur lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla bouleversée en plongeant son regard dans celui du Docteur.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, mais comme Rose, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il demanda d'une voix tremblante mais douce en désignant le carnet bleu :

\- Je peux ?

Rose le lui céda sans hésitation, instinctivement, et le Docteur l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Il glissa la photo, la cachant à la vue de Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un cadeau. Ne le regardez pas tant que je ne suis pas parti, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de prononcer d'autres paroles.

Il se redressa, les mains noueuses de Rose serrées dans les siennes, et planta un baiser tendre sur son front, exactement le même qu'il lui faisait lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Rose dû le reconnaître, car elle s'accrocha à sa veste, comme désespérée.

\- Attendez ... pria-t-elle ses yeux suppliants et brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Adieu Rose Tyler ...

Le Docteur s'arracha à sa main et lui tourna le dos.

Il resta sourd aux appels déchirants de Rose, ces appels qui voulaient être certain de l'identité de la personne avec qui elle avait discuté. Il marcha sans se retourner, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher.

Il ouvrit la porte de son TARDIS comme dans un rêve et la referma. Il remarqua à peine que le vaisseau avait réussi à se réparer de lui-même.

Il actionna la manivelle de mise en route, et le TARDIS s'enfuît dans un bruit assourdissant.

Rose resta là à fixer le parc. Pour la première fois, son attention s'était détournée du London Eye. Jack et Sarah-Jane arrivèrent en courant.

\- Maman ! s'écria sa fille. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était-il ?

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur son carnet bleu TARDIS, qu'elle avait tant mis de temps à trouver. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page.

Une photo s'en échappa et Jack la rattrapa au vol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la voir, elle la lui arracha des mains et plongea ses yeux noisettes dedans.

\- Maman ... entendit-elle vaguement Sarah-Jane dire. C'est toi et Papa ...

Pas vraiment. C'était bien elle, à vingt ans, mais à ses côtés ce n'était pas John Smith. C'était le Docteur, son Docteur. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle n'essaie de l'essuyer.

\- Il y a quelque chose inscrit au dos, remarqua Jack.

Rose retourna la photo, le cœur battant et lut les quelques mots, écrits d'une plume qu'elle connaissait très bien :

« Pour la fin de tes récits. J'ai changé, mais je ne t'ai jamais oubliée Rose Tyler. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Un sanglot lui échappa. C'était lui, le Docteur. Il l'avait retrouvée. Et il lui avait laissé un cadeau simple, mais merveilleux, tellement merveilleux.

\- Ce n'est pas Papa, finit-elle par dire, c'est le Docteur.

Bien évidemment, les questions n'allaient pas tarder à fuser, les exclamations ... Mais un bruit assourdissant leur parvint et Jack s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Rose lui intima de se taire. Elle avait reconnu ce son. Elle l'entendait encore en rêve.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, elle se mit à rire. À rire aux éclats, à rire de bonheur, de joie, de reconnaissance. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. C'était au-delà de tout ses rêves, de tout son bonheur.

Le Docteur lui offrait son dernier cadeau. Son TARDIS volant à travers les étoiles et les galaxies, emportant avec lui ce son caractéristique, ce son magique.

Le son de l'Univers ...


End file.
